Roommates!
by HannahHatter
Summary: Skydoesminecraft lives with his three roommates Ross, Jin, and Barney, but there's an extra bedroom in the house. Evie still lives with her parents and wants to move out of the house. See where this all adds up?
1. Chapter 1

Sky woke up and went downstairs, where Jin was once again experimenting with breakfast again. Ross wasn't up yet and Sky could hear Barney yelling from down the hall at his goat. Yep, a normal day in the roommates house. Sky decided to go take a shower instead of eating whatever Jin was making. As he walked down the hall, he spotted the empty room. He really should get someone to stay in it. But who...

 **RM**

Evie woke up and groaned. Her mom was yelling for her. Gods, she needed to move out. She crawled out of bed and dressed for the day in a pair of blue jeans, white sneakers, and a white sweater. She threw a white knit beanie on and dashed out of the house, grabbing her purse on the way. She had to get out of this house for a while. Perhaps forever. But how?

 **RM**

Sky walked over to the Starbucks to grab the coffees he had promised his friends. As he walked in, he saw a girl in a pair of blue jeans, white sweater, white beanie, and white sneakers hurrying along the sidewalk into the store. Sky gave her a wave, but she paid no attention. He shrugged and put up the notice he has brought for the empty room. Then he entered the Starbucks and stood at the counter. (FYI: I have _never_ been in a Starbucks shop before. I haven't a clue what it looks like. I do know that they write your name on your cup though. Oooh, ideas forming! Sorry. Back to the chapter!)

"Evie! You're late! Get to the counter!" Shouted a voice from the kitchen that separated by a wall. Then the girl from outside came running over, wearing an apron with the Starbucks logo on it.

"Hello! Welcome to Starbucks!" She said cheerfully, her face pink. He grinned. There was something about her he liked.

"Hi! Can I get, a (literally had to google all of this) dark chocolate melted truffle mocha, one espresso, a shaken sweet tea, and an iced coffee." She punched that into the cash register as quick as she could.

"And the name?"

"Sky." He said. She wrote it down on a pad of paper and left it for the kitchen. She then stood back at the counter, but Sky didn't leave. He wanted to talk to her. "How 'bout you?" She looked at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry?" He grinned.

"What's your name?" She blushed.

"Evie. Evie Wells." Then she looked past him.

"It's very nice to meet you, Evie." He said, offering his hand. She shook if.

"Very nice to meet you, Sky." Then she noticed something behind him and ran to the window. "I wonder who put this up?" He turned to see that she found his notice.

"What's up?" He asked, playing dumb.

"It's a notice for a room. Four guys, sharing a house. Rent, not too terrible. I'd pull through. Sharing kitchen, living space, bathroom. Damn, this place would work!" Sky tilted his head.

"Why would you need to have roommates?" She sighed and sat at a stool.

"I work at Starbucks. As strange as it is, I'm not too wealthy. Hell, I still live with my parents." Then she looked at the number. "I'm calling this guy! I'm not missing this chance!" She pulled out her phone and called the number, and Sky's phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?" He said, grinning at her. She laughed. "I can let you stay for free for a bit, until you get a bit more money." She looked at him in disbelief.

"You mean it?" He nodded and she squealed, giving him a hug. "Thank you Sky!"

"Evie Frickin Wells! Get your lazy ass back here before I kick ya to the curb!" Evie raced back to the counter and began to take orders again, smiling the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="eb32d8c2b45f7a2d53db4613eb69a15a"Sky helped Evie bring all her stuff to the house, where he found Ross, Jin, and Barney sitting on the couch. When they saw Sky with the suitcases and Evie, they got the message real fast. Or, so Sky /"Sky, is that your new girlfriend? Is she moving in already?" Barney asked. Evie giggled and Sky chuckled, shaking his /"No. Guys, this is Evie. She's our new roommate." Jin, Ross, and Barney stared at Evie as she waved at them, a little /"Hey." She said quietly. They all stood there for a moment, a little awkwardly. Then Jin slowly held out his hand, and smiled warmly at her. She smiled back, shaking his /"Nice to meet you Evie." He said. "I'm Jin Bop. That's Ross Houseowner and Barney Dinosaur." br /"It's very nice to meet you, Jin." She said. Then she took Ross's hand, who blushed a deep /"H-Hi!" He said nervously. "I-it's n-nice to have y-you h-here!" She laughed, then reached for Barney's hand, but he jumped /"I don't want to be touched by girl!" He shouted with his thick accent. She stepped back, /"Oh. Okay." She said. Sky laughed, glad that Evie and his friends were getting along, other than Barney. br /"Your room's upstairs. Just go down the hall and to the left. Its across from my room at the end." She nodded, then took her suitcases and went upstairs, her brown hair flowing behind her and Sky catching whiff of her shampoo. He breathed in deeply, smelling a sweet mixture of green apples and almonds. As soon as she disappeared from sight, Sky turned back to his friends, a dreamy look on his /"Uh, Sky? Are you okay?" Ross asked as he wiped his hand on his jeans, worrying about cooties. Sky just /"He is looking very strange." Barney /"Sky! What are you doing!" Jin chuckled, punching him in the arm and bringing him back to the land of living. br /"Oh, uh, nothing! Just um, looking at the stairs!" He crossed his arms and nodded approvingly at the stairs. "Those are some nice stairs. My grandpa knew exactly what he was doing when he designed this house!" Jin laughed /"Oohh, I get it now." He said, crossing his arms and grinning at Ross and /"What?" Barney asked. Jin gave him a look, and Barney's uncovered eye widened. "Oh!" Then he frowned. "But Sky. She is girl!" Ross looked between /"Wait, I'm still confused. What're we talking about? What's up with Sky?" Jin sighed and Sky shook his /"Nothing, Ross. And nothing, Jin." Sky pointed his finger at Jin, and Jin chuckled again./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="c9d43a7b99456aa27b9eb7f3c031f287""Okayy, but that doesn't change the fact that you like Evie!" Sky shook his head again. br /"What? Yeah, I like Evie, but not like that!"br /"Who likes Evie, what?" They heard her say as she came back downstairs. Sky shook his head a third /"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She /"Alright then." Then she said, "Hey, how 'bout I make dinner? To say thanks for letting me stay. You'd be surprised at how much useless cooking you learn at Starbucks." The guys /"Yeah, that actually sounds great!" Jin told her. She smiled and clapped her hands /"Alright! Just give me a few minutes, and I'll probably have something whipped up!" The guys all cheered, then ran into the living room and plunked on the couch together. That was when Evie screamed. br /"Oh my god!" Sky practically flew out of his seat, Jin jumped up after him, Ross stood up slowly but ran, and Barney just groaned and slowly followed /"Evie! What's wrong?" Sky asked as they burst in. She was standing at the counter, a smile on her face and panting /"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you guys." She told them, then pointed to a chicken by the fridge. "That little chicken just scared me! I didn't know what it was for a minute!" Ross put his hands on his /"Thunder Muffin! We don't scare new roommates!" Then he looked at Evie uneasily and picked up Thunder Muffin. "Even though they might give us all cooties!" Jin just shook his /"Sorry, Thunder Muffin is Ross's pet chicken." Evie laughed /"No worries! Its just that when I went to go looking for chicken in your freezer, I didn't want a live one!" Then she searched through the cabinets. "But, I think you guys are out of food. Your fridge and the cabinets are all empty." Sky /"We'll have to go grocery shopping!" Jin jumped /"No worries! I know shortcut to the grocery store! Follow me!" Then they all followed him out the door and went on their way to the grocery store./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
